She's a good guyso why'd she break his nose?
by Kaitylen
Summary: Someone's broken Harry Potter's nose, who is it? and why are they fighting anyway...Not a HarryOC romance story....quite the opposite...


Harry Potter and his two best friends sat at the table for the order of the phoenix meeting. Recently graduated, the trio, as well as a Slytherin girl called Megan, were the newest members of the order. Although Megan had been in the order since the beginning of 6th year.

"Death eaters will be apparating here, here and here, the plan is we attack from the West, East and North, the South is completely mountainous so they shouldn't come from there." Snape tolf the rest of the order, while gesturing and pointing to a map.

"We need Megan, Potter, Weasley, Moody and Lupin coming in from the North, you are the most crucial parts in the attack." Snape continued facing the order.

"NO!" Harry yelled. "Why not Potter?" Moody questioned, glaring at the new member.

Harry shuddered. "I will not work with her, she's a bitch and treats me like shit." Harry glared at Megan.

Megan stood up kicking the chair from underneath her. "Do you have something against me Potter?" She spat out, with barely contained rage. Her Ice grey eyes flickering with anger.

"Yes, you're a fricking deatheater and were too young to have been in the order." He screamed out, everyone took a step back, whether literally or mentally, except Nymphadora Tonks, Charlotte Andrews (my character) Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonagall.

"Just because my mother gave me permission to join while you and your damn friends didn't get permission from your guardians, you're just jealous!" Megan told him matter-of-factly.

"Oooh, you got permission from your mother la-di-da, your mum's probably a bitch like you, and it's always my mother this, and my mother that, never your father, don't you have one, oh poor baby is your mummy a slut?" Harry spat at the girl. At this Charlotte Andrews was being forcefully restrained by both Charlie Weasley and Tonks.

"What did you just say? Did I actually hear you right?" Megan questioned, her wand out and pointed at Harry.

"I said, that your mum is a bitch…" Harry trailed off.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Megan lunged at Harry and punched harry in the nose. A sickening _thwack _was heard as Harry Potter's nose broke. Megan continuously punched him. Although Harry got a few good punches in Megan was clearly dominating the fight. None of the other OotP members got involved for fear of being killed, except Bill Weasley who tried to pull Megan off Harry but got a punch to the jaw so he backed off.

It never occurred to anybody to pull out their wands to stop the fight.

A quiet voice was heard. "Megan Andrews you get off Mr. Potter this instant." Megan quickly got off and straightened herself up.

"Why should I have to, he insulted my mum Carli, what else was I supposed to do?" Megan complained to Charlotte.

"Yeah, I know Meggy he insulted my aunt." Charlotte told her. Gasps were heard around the room.

Charlotte turned and faced the room "Are you serious? We've been in the order for two whole years and you haven't worked out we're related, whoa how thick can you get?" Everyone quietly mumbled responses.

Harry finally got off the ground. "You fricking bitch, what the hell was that for?" He asked rather stupidly.

"That's for insulting my mother, just so you know she's in this room right at this second and she's clearly visible. So be careful what you say Potter, She's not pleased with you, I can tell." With that Megan stormed out of the room.

He glanced around at the women in the room, trying to work out who was her mother.

His gaze finally came to rest on Minerva whose lips were barely visible, her ice grey eyes flashing indignantly.

_Oh __crap, _he thought, before he fainted on the floor.

-----------------------------------------------

How was that guys? Now before I get any 'what the hell is wrong with you Harry isn't like that,' and 'If you have issues with Harry Potter you shouldn't be writing fanfiction,' I purposely put Harry like that, there is a history between the two 'children'.

I'm not going to give anything away but, I wanted to know what people thought before I started writing the first chapters.

Now this story I've had for a while, it is AU after the 4th book, everything in the 4th book happened. And although I'll put some stuff from 5th and 6th, it's mainly original….

Luv Kaity,

lemme know if I should post the 1st couple of chapters.


End file.
